The day I became a warrior
by Dreampool
Summary: Four girls all fans of warriors found a way to Warrior world and they will go on journeys and then my find a little more on the way read to find out rated T because it warriors


I closed my book and set it aside. "Now another 4 months until the next book." I mumbled. A light ringing went off. I picked up my phone.

Hello?

Hey De, whats up?

The sky.

Okay smart ass, want to hang out?

Sure my place? We can finish working on our Warrior fan fiction.

Sure meet you there in 5. Later

I hung up her phone. We were so upsessed with the book series Warriors. We had read every book ever written. Delilah was a 14 year old girl about 5'6" had long auburn hair with brilliant green eyes, pale skin and had a beautiful singing voice. I was wearing a soft lavender dress with black flats.

In about 5 minutes the door bell rang. I walked up and opened the door. There stood three girls. The first one was about 5'3 with butt length jet black hair icy blue eyes fair skin. She was wearing a light pink tank that hugged her body tightly and booty shorts with ankle boots. The second one was about 5'4 with blond hair blue eyes and carmel skin, she was wearing a light pink sundress. The third girl was about 5'5 with pale skin auburn hair and hazel eyes. "Hey De" She said. I smiled.

"Hi Gianna. Hi Emma. Hi Lilliel (Lily El)" They walked up to my room. "Hey De you you ever wonder if Warriors are real?" G asked. I looked thoughtful for a moment. I nodded. A light bulb went off in my head. "G give me Twilight please." She handed me the book and I flipped the pages until I found what I was looking for. I opened my laptop and typed in Google search. "De what are you doing?" Lilliel asked. Delilah gasped. "You guys these are real places and the lake isn't far from here. we could walk to the lake!"

"De this is crazy." G said. "No this is Warriors." I retorted. I grabbed a backpack and loaded it with some food and a jacket. We walked downstairs. Iopened the door and we walked outside.

Trees surrounded MY house and a forest and a moorland followed on the other side. We walked down the slope until we came to the vast stretch of water. They widened their eyes. De turned her head to look at a small rocky mountain. De walked towards it slowly."De what are you doing?" G asked. I slowly climbed up the rocky slope with the others following behind slower.

Brambles and bracken scraped my arms as i climbed. I saw a flat surface and i hauled myself up. i saw a hollow that led into the cliff. i crawled down the hollow and I almost fainted at what i saw. A large pool with starshine glittering in it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Its the Moonpool." i said. "Maybe we can speak with Starclan." i breathed. "How would we do that?" G asked. I looked down at it. "the same way the clans do. Take a lap." I said. I layed down on my stomach and touched the water with my tongue. It felt chilly and I felt as if my entire body faded into darkness.

I opened my eyes. to see not the hollow but a large grassy field. Stars swirled down and revealed cats. i gasped. A blue-gray she cat hissed. "Twolegs? What is it doing here?" She hissed. I knelt down before her. "Bluestar it is truly an honor to meet you." I breathed. she stopped growling and looked at me in confusion. "You know of me?" She asked. I looked at her.

"You can understand me?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes Bluestar i know all about your life and much more about other cats." I said. 'What is it that you come here for?" A beautiful silver she cat asked. "Silverstream!" I said. She nodded. " i have come to find the clans. I want to be a warrior, a clan cat. we do." I said. motioning to Em Lily and G.

"Say we were to grant these wishes. What would you do for your clan?" A beautiful tortoiseshell she cat said. "Spottedleaf?!" I breathed. she gave a slight nod.

"I would only be loyal to my clan. I would follow the warrior code. I wouldn't take a mate from another clan." My gaze swept over Bluestar, Oakheart ,Silver stream. "My ambition would be to protect my clan. i wouldn't be another Tigerstar." Bluestar flinched at the name.

"And I suppose that would go for the rest of you as well?" They all nodded. "Well i suppose we can grant your wishes." Bluestar said. "Do have any idea on what clan and what you want to look like?" Spottedleaf said.

"Thunderclan." i said instantly. Bluestar looked amused. "I would like to be a silvery gray she cat with blue eyes please.

" River clan for me I always admired their love for swimming" Emma said. I would like to be a bluefish gray she cat with Amber eyes. i always usys love your and mistystar's pelt color."

" I would very much like to be windclan, I run fast. And may I have a tortoiseshe'll pelt with green eyes? I had always admired your beauty spottedleaf..." Lily said shyly

" I would like to be shadowclan I like scaring my friends and slinking around in the dark. May I be a midnight Black she cat with yellow eyes?"

one representative from each clan came forward. Raggedstar stepped up. Gianna serve you clan well I now I give you the name night paw." she kelt down and ragged star put his nose to her hand and she transformed into her chosen cat.

silverstream stepped up next. " emma you will be a noble warrior, I name you Mistpaw

next was tallstar. "Lilliel you will now be known as Lilypaw, be loyal to you. Clan always.

Finally bluestar stepped up. " Delilah I hope you will succeeding what you will do. You will be known as Echopaw."

" uhh how do we get there and what about them knowing us," Lilypaw asked. " so will wake up in your clans and they will already know you. You won't have to worry" bluestar said. We all nodded.

" goodbye" they said and we said as well. I Curled up in a little ball, And breathe a sigh of relief. Well your goes nothing.


End file.
